Christina Crawford
|birth_place = Ponte Verde, Florida |death_date = |death_place = |billed = |resides = Tampa, Florida |trainer = FCW Staff |debut = July 8, 2010 |retired = }} Christina Crawford (October 17, 1988) is an American dancer and professional wrestler who worked for WWE under the ring name Caylee Turner. Crawford first gained fame as a contestant on Tough Enough, a televised competition that would award the winner a WWE contract, but was eliminated from the competition, she later returned to FCW. On June 29, 2012 Turner defeated Raquel Diaz to win the FCW Divas Championship for the first time, however on August 11, 2012 as a result of her release the championship become vacant, and retired 3 days later as FCW became NXT Wrestling, this would make Turner as the last FCW Divas champion. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Florida Championship Wrestling (2010–2011) In June 2010, Crawford signed a developmental contract with WWE and was later assigned to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). She debuted on July 8, 2010 in a bikini contest. It was not until November 20 that she made her in-ring debut, under the new ring name Caylee Turner, in a 6 diva tag team match with Rosa Mendes and Aksana but lost the match to AJ Lee, Kaitlyn and Naomi Knight. On the December 17 episode of FCW Televison, Turner teamed up with Kaitlyn in a winning effort defeating AJ Lee and Aksana in a divas tag-team match. On the January 20 episode of FCW Televison, Turner participated in battle royal which was won by Kaitlyn. In February 2011, Crawford was released from her WWE contract in order to participate in the filming of the rebooted Tough Enough series. Tough Enough (2011) In March 2011, Crawford was announced as one of the fourteen contestants for the revival of Tough Enough. On the May 16th edition of Tough Enough, Christina worked a match with A.J. Kirsch, but injured her ankle. She was later taken to the emergency room. On the May 2nd episode of Tough Enough, Christina was in bottom 3 after not showing much endurance but was safe. On the May 23rd edition of Tough Enough, Christina was cut from the competition along with A.J. Kirsch. Return to Florida Championship Wrestling (2011–2012) After being cut on Tough Enough, Crawford re-signed with WWE. At the June 22 edition of a FCW house show, she teamed up with Irena Janjic to face Audrey Marie and Sonia in a tag team match At the August 7, 2011 episode of FCW television, she teamed up with A.J. and Kaitlyn defeating the team of Sonia, Audrey Marie, and Raquel Diaz. On the August 16 episode of FCW Televison, Turner participated battle royal which was won by Sonia. At the August 21 episode of FCW televison, Caylee teamed up with Naomi in a winning effort defeating the team of Kaitlyn and Audrey Marie. At the October 23 episode of FCW Televison, Caylee teamed up with Kaitlyn to a losing effort to the team of Cameron Lynn and Naomi when Naomi pinned her after a leg lariat. At the November 11 FCW houseshow, Turner teamed up with Leah West and Raquel Diaz in a losing effort to Audrey Marie, Cameron Lynn and Ivelisse Velez. At the November 13 episode of FCW television, Caylee teamed up with Aksana defeating Audrey Marie and Cameron Lynn after Aksana countered Marie's monkey flip into a Divo Drop. At the December 25 episode of FCW television, Caylee Turner teamed up with Ivelisse Velez to defeat the team of Cameron Lynn and Kaitlyn. At the January 15 episode of FCW televison, Turner challenged Audrey Marie for the FCW Divas Championship, but was unsuccessful. At the March 18 episode of FCW televison, Turner saved Audrey Marie and Kaitlyn from the attack from Sofia Cortez, Paige and Raquel Diaz. Turner began feuding against the Anti-Diva Army (Sofia Cortez, Raquel Diaz, and Paige) along with Audrey Marie and Kaitlyn in various tag team matches. At the June 29th 2012 at a FCW live event in Melbourne, Florida Turner defeated Raquel Diaz to win the FCW Divas Championship for the first time as it would mark the first time the title changed hands at a live event. On the August 5 episode of FCW Televison, Turner succussfully defended her Divas Championship against Sofia Cortez, this would turn out to be her last match in FCW. On August 11, 2012 after release the FCW Divas Championship retired on August 14 because FCW became NXT Wrestling, this would make Turner as the last FCW Divas champion. NXT and departure (2012) Turner made her debut for NXT Wrestling on the June 20 episode of NXT, as a special guest ring announcer. On the July 1 episode of NXT, Turner appeared in an in-ring segment where NXT Commissioner Dusty Rhodes announced a "Gold Rush" tournament, featuring 4 developmental roster NXT Superstars and 4 main roster WWE Superstars competing to be crowned as the inaugural NXT Champion. Turner made her in-ring debut as a villainess on the August 8 episode of NXT and teamed with Kaitlyn in a losing effort against Tamina Snuka and Paige. On August 14, 2012, Crawford was released from her WWE contract. Independent Circuit (2012–present) On November 1, 2012, Crawford competed in a TNA tryout match in a losing effort against ODB. On November 16, 2012, Crawford was scheduled to appear for Women's Extreme Wrestling, but cancelled due to travel issues on her plane before takeoff. She appeared for World Xtreme Wrestling in a wrestling role competing in a winning effort against Angel Love. She was scheduled to appear for Ohio Valley Wrestling on November 28, but cancelled without any further explanation. Crawford made her debut for North East Wrestling (NEW) on December 8 at a North East Wrestling event, where she competed against Ivelisse Velez, in a losing effort. After the match, Crawford turned heel after attacking her and demanding a contract to the promotion. On the December 10th edition of a North East Wrestling event, Crawford wrestled a re-match in a Winner Gets Contract, Loser Banned Forever match for the same promotion, but lost yet again to Ivelisse Velez, thus banning her from the promotion until further notice. Personal life She is of African American descent. She graduated from the University of Central Florida in 2011, where she studied interpersonal communications. She has an older sister named Victoria, who is a professional wrestler for WWE, under the ring name Alicia Fox. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Banana Split'' (Scissors kick) **''X-Factor'' (Sitout facebuster) *'Signature moves' **Chokehold **Diving crossbody **Frankensteiner, sometimes into a pin **Hair-pull mat slam **Leg drop **Roll-up, sometimes while bridging **Snap suplex **Wheelbarrow bulldog *'Wrestlers managed' **Kaitlyn *'Entrance themes' **"Love Disease" by Extreme Music (FCW; 2012) Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Divas Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Online World of Wrestling profile * Profile Category:WWE Tough Enough contestants Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:African American wrestlers Category:2010 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Ring Announcers Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:FCW Divas Champions Category:Florida wrestlers Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:Dancers